I rode all night
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: Being stuck in London was not fun...especially as her husband was still in Scotland. What on earth was she to do? MMAD


_**I know its not the best but my original idea was a song fic but this popped out instead...based on the song I drove all night by Celine Dion :) **_

_**I own nothing except a pack of animals. **_

"And now Witches and Wizards, please join us for a light after party in celebration of our great subject Transfiguration"

Minerva sighed, they had reached the part of the evening she had been dreading for weeks. This was the part where she would have to be polite to people who would dearly love to get her job or at very least get her out of it. Usually she had Albus to rely on to make sure she didn't get into trouble by saying something that others wouldn't like to hear but this year they'd changed the date and he had been un able to leave the castle due to term starting so soon.

"What can I get you?" A waiter asked after apparating next to her, making her jump.

"Sparkling water please, no ice" Minerva answered. She didn't dare have any alcohol because although she was a scot and could drink most people under the table, alcohol tended to loosen her tongue and the last thing she needed was to call one of the board members or ministry officials an idiot.

"Minnie!" A tall blonde woman in scarlet dress robes shrieked as she caught sight of Minerva.

"Cecilia." She greeted through gritted teeth. Not only did she hate people other than her closest friends or Albus using that nickname but she was never fond of this woman and had become even less so when this woman had tried to stick her claws into Albus. Not that she had been aware that Albus and Minerva were together, in fact, very few people knew that they were married but Minerva had automatically hated her.

"Darling, how have you been? Still single? Don't worry dear, I have just the man for you." Cecilia said, grasping Minerva's arm and leading her through the crowd

"Thank you Cecilia, but I'm quite happy with my relationship status at the moment" Minerva said as politely as possible

"Nonsense dear! You haven't even heard about him yet! Now, he works at the ministry and is loaded, if you know what I mean, he has two grown up children and enjoys the odd game of chess" Cecilia rambled on. Minerva sighed and resigned herself in for a very long night.

'Thank god that's over' was her only thought as she lay back on her small bed at the Leaky Cauldron. She'd suffered through three hours of endless remarks about either her love life or her current job and eventually she'd left feigning a headache. She'd even been pinched on the bum by that awful Jake Lockheart even though he was married! She'd come so close to hexing him and had only refrained from doing so by remembering her wedding day. The day she'd married the love of her life Albus Dumbledore. Albus. He was probably still awake, sucking on one of those infernal lemon drops answering his owls. Usually they would sit together in his study, him answering owls and she would mark homework then they would have a cup of tea over a game of chess and retire to bed together. But not tonight, because tonight she was stuck in a dingy room in London with the portkey only leaving tomorrow morning while he was in Scotland. And thanks to the forth coming war she wasn't even allowed to apparate.

' I have my broom...I could fly...it would only take five hours.' She thought to herself but she couldn't it was too dangerous...wasn't it? 'Oh to hell with it. " She said aloud as she waved her wand and watched as her bags magically packed themselves

Five hours later she was hurrying along the corridor towards the Gargoyle that guarded the staircase

"Ginger Newts!" She said before it could ask and it hurriedly sprang out of the way so she could step onto the staircase. Was it just her imagination or was it going a lot slower than normal? Finally she was at the top and she sprinted through his office to the door that led to his private chambers and she burst through the door, managing to stop just before her knees hit the edge of the bed.

"Albus?...Albus wake up!" She said, puffing slightly from her run

"Minerva? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" He asked quickly getting out of bed and pulling on a dressing gown before rushing to her side

"Oh Albus" she mumbled before falling into his arms and sobbing into his chest

"Shhhh there now tabby...its all right..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back in small, soothing circles. "What happened?" He asked when she had calmed down slightly

She hiccuped her way back in control before answering

"I...I missed you Albus. I had to spend the entire evening listening to Cecilia Cloverleaf try and set me up with man after man or have men chase me themselves! All I wanted to do was apparate home and I couldn't! And the portkey only leaves in the morning and-"

"If the portkey only left in the morning how on earth did you get here?" He interrupted her, leaning back to look at her face

"I had packed my broom so I flew back" she said meekly

"You what?" He asked, slightly shocked that she had traveled so far alone

"I flew all night Albus"

"Why?"

"To make love to you."

"My dear I-" he started but was cut off by her placing her lips against his and pretty soon he'd forgotten what he was about to say

"I love you" she whispered when she finally pulled away

"I love you too" he said before pulling her close again.

_**Reviews are loved and well cared for :) and for those of you who asked...I'm attempting to write further chapters on 'Cease to matter'**_


End file.
